philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Philippines Schedule
Nickelodeon Philippines is the largest No. 1 kids network in the world. It creates and produces a diverse range of programming genres catered for kids aged 6-14. This includes animation, live-action, comedy, game shows, and pre-school programs. Nickelodeon's kid audience will always find high-quality, humorous programming that reflects real kid experiences from a kid's point of view. All original animation featuring the wildly popular SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Planet Sheen, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, the game shows Figure It Out, My Family's Got GUTS, Global GUTS, Double Dare 2000 and BrainSurge, the best popular pre-school programs like Dora the Explorer, Go,Diego Go!, Max and Ruby, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Gupies, The Fresh Beat Band and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and features a mix of live-action and comedy, including new releases House of Anubis, Supah Ninjas, Victorious and all-time favouries, iCarly, Big Time Rush, The Troop, True Jackson VP and many more. Program Schedule 'Weekdays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *8:00am - Hi-5 (Monday-Wednesday); Bubble Gupies (Thursday and Friday) *8:30am - Team Umizoomi *9:00am - Dora the Explorer *9:30am - The Backyardigans (Monday-Wednesday); The Fresh Beat Band (Thursday and Friday) *10:00am - Go Diego Go!• 10:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *11:00am - Max and Ruby (Monday-Wednesday); Wonder Pets (Thursday and Friday) *11:30am - Figure It Out (Monday-Wednesday); Legends of the Hidden Temple (Thursday and Friday) *12:00pm - Nick Arcade *12:30pm - Double Dare 2000 (Monday-Wednesday); Nickelodeon Robot Wars (Thursday and Friday) *1:00pm - Global GUTS (Monday-Wednesday); BrainSurge (Thursday and Friday) *1:30pm - Winx Club *2:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *3:00pm - The Fairly OddParents *3:30pm - Nick News *4:00pm - Kid vs. Kat (Monday-Wednesday); Johnny Test (Thursday and Friday) *4:30pm - Winx Club *5:00pm - House of Anubis *5:30pm - Grachi *6:00pm - Big Time Rush (Monday-Thursday); Life with Boys (Thursday and Friday) *6:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *7:00pm - iCarly *7:30pm - Supah Ninjas (Monday-Wednesday); The Troop (Thursday and Friday) *8:00pm - Victorious *8:30pm - True Jackson VP *9:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *9:30pm - Hell's Kitchen *10:00pm - The Fairly OddParents *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - Livewire *12:30am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Saturdays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - The Backyardigans *7:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *8:00am - Team Umizoomi *8:30am - Dora the Explorer *9:00am - Whacked! *9:30am - Avatar: The Last Airbender *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *12:00pm - Planet Sheen *12:30pm - Lucky Fred *1:00pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *1:30pm - All That *2:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *2:30pm - Slime Time Live *3:00pm - My Family's Got GUTS *3:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *4:00pm - Whacked! *4:30pm - The Penguins of Madagascar *5:00pm - Voltron Force *5:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *6:30pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *7:00pm - Drake and Josh *7:30pm - iCarly *8:00pm - Big Time Rush *8:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *9:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *10:00pm - T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:30pm - Danny Phantom *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Sundays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - The Backyardigans *7:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *8:00am - Team Umizoomi *8:30am - Dora the Explorer *9:00am - Whacked! *9:30am - Avatar: The Last Airbender *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *12:00pm - Planet Sheen *12:30pm - Lucky Fred *1:00pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *1:30pm - All That *2:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *2:30pm - Slime Time Live *3:00pm - My Family's Got GUTS *3:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *4:30pm - The Penguins of Madagascar *5:00pm - Voltron Force *5:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *6:30pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *7:00pm - Drake and Josh *7:30pm - iCarly *8:00pm - Big Time Rush *8:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *9:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *10:00pm - T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:30pm - Danny Phantom *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Nickelodeon Philippines Talents' *Nadine Lustre (Whacked!) *Noel Dela Rosa (Whacked!, Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Sam Concepcion (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Marco Manalac (Nick News, Slime Time Live) *Daniel Matsunaga (Livewire) *Kathryn Bernardo (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Julia Montes (Livewire) *Kat Alano (Slime Time Live) *Rose Van Ginkel (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Yen Santos (Livewire) *Shy Carlos (Whacked!) *Andi Manzano (Nick News) 'Nickelodeon Philippines from the ratings of Top 35!' Nickelodeon Philippines is the 24-hour no. 1 channel in the Philippines. It means animation, live-action, preschool and game shows. When Nickelodeon was acquired by All Youth Channels, Inc., with a partnership with MTV Networks Asia Pacific. The network was once located at 3/F Silver City Mall, Frontera Drive Verde Complex, Julia Vargas corner E. Rodriguez Jr., Pasig City, Metro Manila. *''All That'' (live-action) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (animation) *''Bubble Gupies'' (preschool) *''BrainSurge'' (game show) *''Dora the Explorer'' (preschool) *''Double Dare 2000'' (game show) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (animation) *''Figure It Out'' (game show) *''Global GUTS'' (game show) *''Go Diego Go!'' (preschool) *''Grachi'' (telenovela) *''Hi-5'' (preschool) *''House of Anubis'' (live-action) *''iCarly'' (live-action) *''Johnny Test'' (animation) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (animation) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (animation) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (game show) *''Lucky Fred'' (animation) *''Max and Ruby'' (preschool) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (game show) *''Ni Hao, Kai Lan'' (preschool) *''Planet Sheen'' (animation) *''Slime Time Live'' (game show) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (animation) *''Supah Ninjas'' (live-action) *''Team Umizoomi'' (preschool) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (animation) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (preschool) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (animation) *''The Troop'' (live-action) *''True Jackson VP'' (live-action) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (animation) *''Victorious'' (live-action) *''Winx Club'' (animation) 'Nickelodeon Philippines was the Upcoming New Series Premiere in 2012' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Franklin and Friends'' (premieres March 10, Weekends at 7 am) *''Fred: The Show'' (premieres April 14, Weekends at 12:30 pm) *''How to Rock'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra'' (premieres April 14, Weekends at 9:30 am)